


Stress Relief

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: Riding Crops & Champagne [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Loki, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Milking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Sub Thor, Training, Verbal Humiliation, ruined orgasm, slight communication errors, some edging, uhhhhh some baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: It's been a stressful week for Thor, but Loki knows exactly how to make the rest of the world melt away.





	Stress Relief

It was bitter cold, despite not having far to walk to the Viper Pit, and Thor was already in a less than good mood. This week had been positively brutal, with an overload of work cutting into his time to do anything at all, least of all spend time with Loki.   
  
Today was the exception.   
  
Loki had ordered him to take a day off to come see him at the Pit, as Thor had plenty of sick days to take. The older man had noticed the wear and stress he was under lately. But he knew how to relieve his boyfriend.    
  
Though they often had fun at Thor's apartment nearby, Loki had made it abundantly clear that certain things remained in the dungeon. They were hard lines Thor was expected to keep and respect, which the sub did without question.    
  
Inside the Viper Pit was warm in conjunction with the chill outside, and Thor made a bee line to the back door he had become very familiar with.    
The receptionist, Darcy, knew him by name these days, and when she saw him just gave him a polite smile and gestured for him to go on to the back.   
  
The walk had been somewhat uncomfortable, due to the second order Loki had given Thor.    
He had a plug seated within him, rubbing every time he walked and it was more than difficult to keep his semi hidden as he did.   
  
The room was empty when he walked in, however. Thor checked the time again, seeing that he was indeed right on time.    
It was unusual, but not the first time Thor had been there first, and he shrugged off the thick black coat and hung on a nearby hook, shifting uncomfortably with the plug.   
  


Loki knew Thor was there on time. His baby boy always was. 

 

But Thor would have to wait. Despite this session being designed to help Thor relieve stress, Loki wanted to make sure he was at the edge before anything could happen. From his spot in the room next door, Loki flicked the switch on the remote control of the plug, and watched from a monitor as Thor bowed over, a loud grunt falling from his mouth. 

 

He was going to make his little bitch cum without even being in the room. 

 

Thor panted, cussing under his breath when the vibrations went even higher. His cock was pressing hard against the thick fabric of his jeans and he grabbed himself through it.   
  
But he knew he wasn't allowed to take himself out. Honestly he was probably not allowed to be grabbing himself and staggeredly stroking himself as he was, but the plug was long and gently curved, just enough to press against his prostate.   
  
This was unfair-! But fuck if Thor wasn't already loving it. There was a bright red tinge to his cheeks, and he had to brace himself against the wall as he felt himself building up and he let out another breathy moan.   
  
Loki would walk through that door any moment, he told himself. He knew he would-    
But the doors remained shut, and Thor was gripping himself trying not to cum in his pants.    
  
But the intensity was dialed up even higher, bringing Thor to his knees as he couldn't hold himself back any more, flooding his boxers with hot jets of cum.

 

Loki had timed it just right, walking into the room, his heels clicking loudly with each step. Thor was down on his knees, both hands at his crotch, and how Loki  _ loved  _ seeing his little sub all red in the face. His customary riding crop was in his hands, flexing this way and that, making the leather creak loudly against his latex gloves. 

 

“Look at you.” He sneered. “Disgusting. Get up.” 

 

Thor stood, legs shaking slightly for Loki hadn't dialed the vibrations down. 

 

“Strip, and leave that filthy cock alone, bitch.” Loki ordered, standing in front of Thor, legs shoulder width apart, his crop in his hands. He emitted pure power. 

 

Thor took in Loki in a small sense of awe.   
He wore a full latex suit, with an opening for his chest and around his groin. Everything else was bound in the sleek material, hugging any and every curve of the thin man, including the thigh high boots that shined in the light.    
  
He looked dipped in black ink, and Thor loved it.    
  
With shaky movements, Thor did as he was commanded, stripping himself of his shirt and pants, trying hard not to come into contact with his dick. He peeled the boxers from himself, the cum in them still not even cooled and he folded them on the small bench.    
  
The plug was still going, buzzing against his sensitive spot and it was driving him mad.

 

Loki used his body and pressed Thor back against the wall, grabbing him under his chin, bringing him in for a harsh kiss, one that made their teeth clash and drew a bit of blood from Thor's lower lip. 

 

Pulling away, he saw how breathless his lover was, and he smiled.

 

“On your knees. Crawl to the couch and kneel in front of it.” Loki said, turning around to go fetch a few things. “We're going to milk you today, boy.” 

 

He grabbed a dildo, along with their favorite, the face dildo, a blindfold, and some handcuffs. Loki planted the dildo behind Thor, and took the plug out of him, ignoring the whine. 

 

“Lube it up.” He said, dropping the bottle into Thor's hands, watching as the thick dildo grew shiny. “Now sit on it, slut.” 

 

Thor swallowed hard, but positioned the this toy at his hole and slowly sat on it. His ass had been well trained over this last year, but he was still tight and the spreading of the dildo made him gasp, especially when passing his sensitive spot again.    
  
He had to pause as a shiver of pleasure wracked through him, but then he leaned back and sat on it fully.    
"It feels so good, Sir." Thor moaned, his hands gently clenched on his thighs and he lifted himself up just a little and then back on.    
  
Already his cock was starting to get hard again, thanks to his short recovery time, and he looked over his shoulder up to his dom and bit his lower lip.

 

“I know it does, slut.” Loki purred, taking Thor's hands, cuffing them behind his back. “Ride that for me. Make yourself cum just like that.” 

 

He sat on the couch, legs spread wide in front of Thor. The blond instantly leaned forward, ready to devour his master's cunt, but Loki stopped him, slapping his face. 

 

“I did not give you permission to try to touch me, bitch.’ Loki growled, reaching down with the crop, smacking the underside of Thor's balls, loving how it made the man wince and try to push his legs together. He smacked him there again. “Now do as you're told or else I'll punish you again, you fucking whore.” 

 

"Yes sir," Thor said through a moan as he began to slide the fake cock in and out of his stretched ass. From experience, he knew the suction base would stay put no matter how hard he went, so the blond made sure to put on a show for his master.    
  
His powerful thighs flexed and tensed to keep him upright with his bound hands, and he picked up his pace on the dildo, moaning and gasping to show Loki how much his little whore loved being filled.   
  
Thor's cock hung heavy between his legs, swaying with each bounce and twitching when the cool leather of Loki's riding crop ran the length of it.    
  
He cried out again when Loki smacked his sac, the pain melting with the pleasure instantly when the head of the dildo rubbed against his spot perfectly.    
"Fuck it feels so good- " he panted, his blue eyes hooded and looking up to his dom, his mouth gently agape in another gasping moan.    
"I'm going to cum, Sir. I'm going to--"    
  
Thor's words cut off as his body spasmed with another orgasm, and jets of pearly white spattered on his thighs and the ground before him.

 

Loki watched each powerful pump of his sub's thick cock, keeping a calm face, even though he was highly impressed internally. 

 

“Clean up your mess.” He instructed, his hand threading through Thor's hair tightly to assist him in lifting up off the dildo, so he could get down and lick up his cum from the cold floor. Loki watched as he did, then pulled him back up, holding his cheeks to open his mouth, spitting in it. “Again. Cum on your dildo again.” 

 

Again? Thor eased back down onto the fake cock once more, briefly noticing it was still warm before it entered his ass again.    
Loki really meant to milk him dry! This would be the third orgasm and he hadn't even been able to service him yet-!   
  
But Thor focused on the task given to him, and he rolled and rocked his hips on the toy.    
  
It took a minute to come back to full hardness again, but when he did, Thor continued with trying to impress his dom with his skill, hoping to convince him his slutty hole was good enough to take in Loki's real cock.   
  
"Oh sir-" Thor whined, his blond hair sticking to his face in the thin sheen of sweat.    
Loki smacked his face with the crop, leaving a swatch of red on his cheek, and it had the exact affect he wanted.   
Thor clenched and worked the dildo until he stopped again, shuddering through another climax. 

 

Loki pressed on the man's cock with the tip of his boot, smirking when Thor tried to close his legs in discomfort. 

 

“I bet you can cum again, cause that's what little fuckbags like you do, isn't that right?” Loki purred, fisting Thor's hair to make him stand. “Onto the bed.” 

 

The dom stood, grabbing the toys, and followed his sub, who was pathetically crawling onto the bed, presenting his worked hole to Loki, who slapped it right in the middle with his crop. Thor collapsed with a loud yelp, and Loki had him on his back, undoing the cuffs, but drawing the man's hands above his head to secure them there. 

 

“Open.” Loki spat into Thor's mouth again. “Let's get this blindfold and dildo on, shall we?”    
  


"Sir," Thor risked speaking. "Please, may I see you?" Loki knew Thor loved to watch Loki, even when he was as close as he was when riding the face strap.   
  
But his answer was delivered in the form of a slap, and then another one, striking red into Thor's cheeks. Without another word, the blond lifted his head to have the blindfold secured tightly over his eyes, and he opened his mouth obediently when Loki pressed the face strap of the dildo to his mouth.   
  
It locked into place behind his head, and Thor was allowed to put his head back. He gently rolled his hips, already his cock starting to press against Loki's thigh.

 

Loki retrieved the plug from earlier, reslicked it, and pressed it inside the man, dialing the vibrations up as high as they could go. Instantly, muffled moans from behind the face strap filled the room, and Thor arched. Watching, Loki let the man writhe a bit before he got out his shibari ropes. Carefully, he bound Thor's calves to the back of his thighs, then a series of intricate knots were made to secure the rope around his knees, before those were tied to the headboard. Stepping back, Loki was pleased to see Thor fully exposed to him, his knees drawn up, folding him slightly in half. There was enough room for Loki to merely duck slightly under the ropes, and he straddled Thor's face, fisting the blond head of hair between his legs. 

 

“Now, be a good slut and let your master get his pleasure. I don't fucking care if you need to breathe or cum.” Loki groaned as he sat down on the dildo. In his other hand, he had the remote, and played with the vibrations as he began to ride. 

 

Thor could barely concentrate, trying to move to properly fuck his dom, moaning loudly to voice his lust and appreciation to be used as a face fuck toy. Even the intense buzzing threatening to build his orgasm once again want enough to distract from the heady scent of Loki's pussy, already smacking wet.   
  
The slick vinyl Loki wore was warm against his face, the soft squeaking of the material was almost lost with Loki's pleased moans.    
  
The position he was forced in, however, made it impossible for him to try to quell the sensations, his hands tugging at the restraints out of reflex. He bucked as best he could with his legs bent, which only made his situation worse and he whined another muffled moan from behind the gag.

 

Loki's pace stuttered and he rode faster, letting out a low noise. 

 

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck-” He panted, and put a hand against the headboard. “Deep breath, baby-” 

 

Thor sucked in air through his nose, and Loki pinched it closed, squirting as soon as he did. It was something they had worked out. It allowed them to continue this type of play safely, without Loki's juices going up Thor's nose to choke him, but also allowed an element of breath play. Loki counted to 45 before letting go of his lover's nose, looking down to see his nostrils flare wide to breathe in. 

 

“Now, cum for me.” Loki spoke, dialing the vibrations up again. “You fucking worthless piece of fuck meat- cum for your master!” 

 

Thor bucked, his head spinning after finally being able to breathe and he did exactly as his master commanded, spilling yet more ribbons of white between his tucked legs like a filthy whore.    
  
Loki kept the plug going, reaching back to press it further into Thor through his orgasm, making the blond jolt violently. The knots held strong, of course, and Thor was helpless to move away from the overstimulation.    
  
Finally Loki lowered the vibrations and unclamped the gag just enough for him to gulp in breath.

 

Loki undid the strap fully, putting the soaked dildo to Thor's lips, watching him slurp up any leftover juices. Getting, he set it aside, and undid the top portion of his outfit, shrugging it off to reveal his chest fully. Climbing up between Thor's leg, Loki rubbed his pussy lips along Thor's cock, knowing the stimulation was likely too much, but with a bit of persuasion, his cock would grow hard again. 

 

Lifting Thor's head, he put his lips to his nipples, and instantly Thor started to suckle. 

 

“Wittle naughty boy.” Loki groaned, his voice taking on an edge of baby talk. “So perverted.” 

 

Loki had discovered thor liked being talked to this way when he was desperate, and Loki had surely worked him to desperation. 

 

“You wish sir had sweet milk for you to dwink, don't you?” He purred. “You want sir to keep wubbing his perfect pussy on your thingy, huh?” 

 

"Yes sir please, please- it feels so good!" Thor answered immediately, breathlessly before latching on again, moaning around the nipple. His whole body shook with need, his face so flush against the pale contrast of Loki's bosom.    
  
He could feel just how wet Loki was, still dripping from his orgasm, or maybe that was just how turned on his dom was for him suckling and begging him. The thought made him groan again with pleasure.    
  
He had cum four times in less than an hour and god he wanted to again, he wanted to be a good wittle cumslut for his master!    
  


Loki felt his sub's cock harden, and slid, angling so it slipped inside of him. They both moaned, and Loki sat up, pushing the blindfold up as he did. He sat back fully, squatting as he fully started to ride Thor in the Amazon position, grinning down at the man. 

 

“You're gonna cum again, whore.” Loki declared. He rode faster and faster, loving the way Thor's face was flushed red. “Fucking cum.” 

 

Just as Thor made his noise of release, Loki stood, and let Thor ride out his ruined orgasm. 

 

"Fuck!! Fucking fuck---!!" Thor couldn't stop himself from yelling out in pure frustration. His cock dribbled out more cum, but the orgasm fizzled out, leaving him unfufilled and still with urgent desperation despite a deflated cock.    
  
"Sir-, please I need to cum again," he openly begged, writhing on the bed as best as his bonds would allow. He bucked his hips, urging Loki to come back onto him.   
"I need your perfect pussy sir, please!!"

 

Loki slapped his soft cock, smirking as Thor cried out. 

 

“But your cock isn't even hard. Are you that much of a depraved whore?” Loki teased, reaching behind him to grab the lube. He was about to slick his cock up, when he realized how uncomfortable he was. The latex was now too warm from his efforts. Untying Thor would be annoying... But the man also needed a chance to get hard again. 

 

He made up his mind and undid the bindings, and stood up. 

 

“Undress me.” 

 

Thor rubbed his wrists where they had been bound and were now red, still trying to tamp down his need enough to do as Loki demanded.    
  
He got off the bed, starting with the gloves. He usually loved this part, taking off Loki's clothing to reveal the perfect canvas of smooth porcelain skin, but touching him always made him horny, and this time was really no exception.    
  
Through the ruined orgasm, when Thor was working on peeling the latex pants down mile long legs with Loki's cock by his face, his need felt even more dire.   
By the time he got to Loki's high heeled boots, Thor's cock was hard and drooling once more.

 

Loki watched with satisfaction at Thor's subservience. He took his cock in his hand, and slapped Thor's lips with it a few times, letting his sub kiss the length of it, enjoying the whine the man let out when he pulled away. 

 

“Shh, slut.” Loki demanded, and got onto the bed, his legs open wide. “Come put that hard cock inside my pussy. Make me squirt.” 

 

Thor was on top of him in an instant, cock slipping in, and hips pistoning hard as possible. Loki let out a small yelp, and then arched as Tho hit the spot that felt so good. But then Thor pinned him down, and kept thrusting in a way that was self serving. 

 

“Bitch-” Loki growled in warning. 

 

Thor heard the warning.    
And he ignored it.    
  
The inferno that burned in his chest was screaming at him to find release, to fuck Loki and get the orgasm that was denied to him.   
The pale man squirmed and gasped out under him, his walls clenching around Thor in pleasure.   
  
When he felt slim hands on his chest he grabbed them and forced them above Loki's head with one hand, the other still firmly on his shoulder.   
He didn't want to stop or slow down, feeling himself building up. Loki's words turned to loud cries and moans as Thor pounded into him mercilessly.    
  
The smaller man tensed, his body bucking and shaking, drenching Thor's lap in another gush of orgasm and his cock spurted between them, painting both of their lower stomachs in white.    
  
Thor let go of Loki's hands so they could clench and dig into the larger man's muscled shoulders while he rode him through his orgasm.    
He was getting close, Loki's tight channel milking him closer and closer.   
  


Loki arched and tried to push Thor away, but the man kept going and going. 

 

“Fuck!” Loki smacked Thor across the face, pulling him out of it. The dom pushed his sub away before Thor could pin him down again and wrestled Thor to the bed, forcing him onto his stomach. “Goddamnit!” 

 

He raised his hand and started to spank Thor as hard as he could. 

 

“You disgusting little slut!” Loki yelled, smacking the backs of his thighs as well. “How dare you try to cum inside me without permission?” 

 

His smacks were hard enough that Thor was openly sobbing and writhing, trying to get away from them. 

 

“Since you want to be such a fucking whore, you're getting spanked until you cum. Fucking dirty little pig.” Loki growled out. 

 

The sheer pain was overshadowing the pleasure, but Thor was still rock hard and he gripped at the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.    
  
Loki had always been heavy handed but this would leave lasting marks.    
"I-I'm sorry sir!! I'm sorry-" he belted out through gasping cries, but each smack was indeed driving him closer and closer to his release.    
  
His legs kicked out but Loki easily remedied that by pinning them down and continued the angry punishment without even skipping a beat.    
Thor's eyes clenched shut, and his begging turned into incoherent sobs and gasping breaths until suddenly he seized up, bucking uncontrollably as he came hard onto the bed.

 

Loki stilled his hand as he watched Thor cum, his chest heaving. He was still so upset at Thor's deliberate choice to ignore him, and he got off the bed, leaving Thor there, sobbing as he came down from his orgasm. The dom paced for a moment, willing himself to calm down. It wasn't Thor's fault entirely. Loki hadn't trained him well enough. He should have recognized how desperate Thor was getting. 

 

A sense of shame in failing Thor as his dom fell over the man, who grabbed a cloth to clean up the still upset man on the bed. 

 

“Come here, little one.” He said, his voice filled with nothing but warmth and love. “It's alright, little one. Come here so I can clean you and kiss you.” 

 

Thor hiccuped in an attempt to stop his tears, but between the red hot pain still lingering on his backside and knowing he had earned the disapproval of his dom, they didn't even slow as he drew himself up from the wet sheets.   
  
But still, face red and tear streaked he came to Loki's open arms.   
"I-I'm sorry," he didn't look up at Loki, even though his sweet voice was soothing and comforting, the blond knew he had broken a few big rules.    
He was supposed to be a good boy for his dom.    
  
When he felt Loki's arms around him, though, he melted into him a little further and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.   
"Please let me make it up to you, sir."

 

“Shhh, shh, little one.” Loki quietly shushed him, kissing the top of his head. “It wasn't your fault, Thor. I didn't train you correctly, so there is nothing to be sorry for.” 

 

He began to clean his lover off, shushing him every once in a while, kissing his head and his cheeks. The top heavy blanket was drawn back and away, and Loki urged Thor into the bed. 

 

“Come cuddle in my arms, little one.” Loki said as he pulled him close. Taking his hand, he drew under Thor's chin and made him look up. “Can you forgive your sweet button for not training you correctly?” 

 

Thor looked at the lovingness in Loki's expression, and saw that it held no disappointment or anger, or even mild frustration for the blond.    
  
A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and he gave a very small nod before bringing the smaller man into a kiss.    
He buried his face in the crook of Loki's neck, less to hide himself and more of a comforting nuzzle.    
  
Thor would still aim to make it up to Loki, even without being told to, to show him that his training was indeed sticking and understood. 

 

Loki pulled him up and kissed him. 

 

“I love you, my sweet angel.” He purred. “My perfect, sweet, beautiful baby boy. You're so sweet and kind and gentle. My little one.” 

 

They laid together, with Loki rubbing his back softly. He hummed, rubbing circles around on his back. 

 

“Little one... Do you want to move in with me?” He asked softly. 

 

Thor stared at Loki, unsure if he had heard correctly. Move in with him? Like, as in,  **_move in_ ** ?

Loki was watching him, not impatiently for his answer while still gently rubbing his back. The blond was flooded with a sense of absolute warmth and love, and it showed in the way his eyes lit up when the question fully sank in.

 

“YES!” He said a little louder than he had meant to, but he was grinning as he peppered Loki’s face with kisses. “Yes I would love to move in with you, my darling! My cupcake!” He kissed him more. “My sweet Pickle!”

 

Loki laughed, letting him kiss to his hearts content. 

 

“Good. Because I need my little one next to me at night, to be the last thing I see before I sleep and the first when I wake.” 

 

They kissed again. 

 

Thor's eyes started to water again as they pulled away, but this time out of happiness and a gentle tinge of pink to his cheeks.   
It might have been the sweetest thing Loki had said in a very very long list of sweet things.    
  
"Nothing would make me happier, Sir."


End file.
